1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, to a display device and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To solve a problem of color shift in a large viewing angle, conventional display devices usually apply Low Color Shift (LCS) technology, more particularly, dividing a sub-pixel unit 100 of a pixel unit into a main area 101 and a sub area 102. As FIG. 1 indicates, the main area 101 and the sub area 102 are applied with respective driving voltages to generate different luminance, so that luminance deviation of the pixel unit is not significant in different viewing angles.
The inventor finds a practical problem of conventional arts as follow:
when the sub area 102 is in a moment between two frames with different polarities, greater voltage drop applied on the sub area 102 causes greater luminance variety; when the sub area 102 is in a moment between two frames with the same polarities, less voltage drop applied on the sub area 102 causes less luminance variety. Therefore, luminance of the sub area 102 is different when the sub area 102 is in a moment between two consecutive frames.
Furthermore, when the display device is under a three-dimensional display mode, one of left-eye and right eye frames is always in a situation of the same polarity, and the other is always in a situation of alternative polarities. As a result, luminance of the sub area 102 visible to left and right eyes of a viewer respectively is always different, causing uncomfortable to the viewer.
Therefore, a new scheme is needed to solve the problem.